I'am loving you Princess
by rynhel
Summary: Sharing of my favorite song! NaLu one shot!


**This a song fic, a Filipino song by Vfort, it's called Minamahal kita Prinsesa (I'm loving you Princess)**

**Finally Natsu realized his true feelings for our favourite Celestial Wizzard this is his song for Lucy...**

**"**_Nasabi ko na ba sayo?_

_Ikaw ang siyang panagarap ko"_

"Para sa kin ikay bituwin

Nagniningning

Walang hambing

Rikit"

. (Did I ever tell you?

You are my dream,

For me you're like a star shinning,

Nothing to compare to

beauty)

"_Sa akin ay walang iba, ikaw lang ang sinisinta, _

_Kahit kailan,kahit saan handang ipagtanggol_

_At alagaan ka"_

(For me there is no one else,

You are the only one I adore

, whenever, wherever, I'm here to protect

And take care of you)

"_Minamahal kita Prinsesa_

_Pinaka tangi- tangi ka"_

(I 'am loving you Princess,

You're my treasured one)

"_Sayo ang puso ko,_

_Buhay ko,_

_Tapat at iingatan ka"_

(My heart,

My life is for you

Always faithful and always takes care of you)

"_Maghihintay kalian man,_

_Pangako kong ito'y walang hanggan _

_Iniibig ka aking prinsesa..."_

(I'm willing to wait,

I promise even if it takes forever,

I'm loving you my princess)

"_Ako ay para sa iyo,_

_Ibibigay sa iyo ang mundo ,"_

(I'm only yours;

I can even give the world to you)

"_Handa akong ipagpalit kahit ano, _

_Kung yan ang yong gusto"_

(I'm willing to give up anything, if it's what you want)

"_Giliw sana pakinggan mo,_

_Bawat tibok ng puso ko,_

_Ay paangalan mong binibigkas_

_Mahal kita ngayon bawat bukas"_

(My love I wish you could hear me,

Every beat of my heart,

Say's your name,

I love you now and every tomorrow)

"_Minamahal kita Prinsesa_

_Pinaka tangi- tangi ka"_

(I 'am loving you Princess,

You're the only one)

"_Sayo ang puso ko,_

_Buhay ko,_

_Tapat at iingatan ka"_

(My heart,

My life is for you

Always faithful and always takes care of you)

"_Maghihintay kalian man,_

_Pangako kong ito'y walang hanggan _

_Iniibig ka prinsesa..."_

(I'm willing to wait;

I promise even if it takes forever,

I'm loving you princess)

"_Alam mo bang ako'y nagdarasal araw gabi_

_Hinihiling sa Diyos sana ako'y mahal mo rin _

_Umaasa akong panalangin ay diringgin,_

_Pagka't ligaya at saya sayo'y aking hatid"_

(Did you know I always prayed night and day?

Wishing to God that you love me too,

Hoping that my prayer is been heard

Because I'll give you happiness and cheerfulness)

"_Minamahal kita Prinsesa_

_Pinaka tangi- tangi ka"_

(I 'am loving you Princess,

You're the only one)

"_Sayo ang puso ko,_

_Buhay ko,_

_Tapat at iingatan ka"_

(My heart,

My life is for you

Always faithful and always takes care of you)

"_Maghihintay kalian man,_

_Pangako kong ito'y walang hanggan _

_Iniibig ka prinsesa..."_

(I'm willing to wait;

I promise even if it takes forever, I

'm loving you princess)

"_Minamahal kita Prinsesa_

_Pinaka tangi- tangi ka"_

(I 'am loving you Princess, you're the only one)

"_Sayo ang puso ko,_

_Buhay ko,_

_Tapat at iingatan ka"_

(My heart, my life is for you always faithful and always takes care of you)

"_Maghihintay kalian man,_

_Pangako kong ito'y walang hanggan _

_Iniibig ka aking prinsesa..."_

(I'm willing to wait;

I promise even if it takes forever,

I'm loving you my princess)

"_Minamahal Kita prinsesa..."_

(I 'am loving you princess)

**Hello minna-san! I just want to share this OPM song from my country I'm quite busy this past few days in my business so I don't have much time to update...Well hope you like it for It's my Favourite song of the week... hehehe. Awww the anime is finally in the Grand magic game! But the manga is getting more confusing for me...Hey I've been thinking why won't Ultear use her power to the future? She can turn back anything in it's good state right? Oh well, but I presumed that will take her life for it cause more power than usual. In the end Crime sorcery will be free and everything will be back in the usual destructive state. Hehe. Just a plot passes through my mind, I bet tears will pour out, and Jellal will be officially member of Fairy Tail with Erza. And Meredy will be with Juvia. :P And Gray's and Juvia's relationship will be more chaos. Haha! **

**Okay I've said to much, gomen ne...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**BTW in my country there is this Cyber Crime Law, which is good if only the libel is not included because of the Libel will be 6 to 12 year in prison. There are so many hacking incident happening in our Government, for Netizen (Net citizen) believe it's killing our freedom of speech. Whooo. **

**Ja'ne!**

**Review?**


End file.
